La elección de Sasuke
by LF Tansy
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se declaran al ex-vengador. Sasuke tiene su respuesta. Yaoi.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no es mío. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Hola, aqui vuelvo, después de un largo periodo... Me recordarán ¿? XD Bueno, espero les guste esta historia, la hice en un momento de ocio. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar ;)

* * *

**.**

**La elección de Sasuke**

**. **

Desde el día anterior, ambos estaban esperando su respuesta. Naruto y Sakura.

En ese instante se acercaba donde ellos para informar su respuesta. Algo que en realidad ya había decidido mucho antes de que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja hubiese terminado, pero nunca estaba de más reanalizar la situación. Dobló por una calle y en ella reconoció el puente en el que, antiguamente, como equipo 7 se reunían ya sea para iniciar un entrenamiento o para salir de la aldea en una misión. Era lo único de Konoha que quedaba reconocible, después de todo, el ataque de Pain había sido efectivo al casi destrozar la aldea.

Ellos estaban esperándole en ese puente.

Se acercó a paso rápido y, debía aceptar, con el ego henchido por la declaración firme de ambos ninjas. Los observó con detalle, a los dos. No tenía dudas, aquello solo reafirmaba su respuesta.

–¡Teme! ¡Danos la respuesta ahora mismo! Estamos esperando desde ayer. Uno tiene vida y no puede vivir esperando tu respuesta, ¿sabes?. ¡De veras! –Gritó Naruto, tan bullicioso como siempre, con un altavoz en vez de cuerdas vocales.

Su elección era la correcta. Era la mejor. En realidad, su única respuesta posible.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo la shinobi, con sus ojos verdes brillando de la emoción y con un tinte rosado cubriendo su blanca piel, probablemente segura de que la había elegido a ella. Su rostro era bonito, debía aceptar, por el contrario, el rostro de Naruto era más fuerte y varonil que hermoso.

Ambos se le habían declarado semanas después de que terminara la guerra y de que sus crímenes hubieran sido redimidos, mediante algunos trabajos forzados. Había ayudado bastante el aparecerse en dichosa guerra apoyando al lado de los shinobis.

Sakura lo había abrazado por la espalda, él no la había empujado lejos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, él las podía sentir a través su ropa, le había dicho "_Sasuke-kun, te he extrañado mucho_", para luego, apretando con sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de su cintura, continuar. "_Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Por favor, sé mi novio. No te vas a arrepentir, yo te voy a ayudar a restaurar el clan. Voy a hacer lo que tú desees. Por favor, no me dejes otra vez._"

Naruto había aparecido de pronto en ese momento y muy fresco y campante se había parado frente a Sasuke, cara con cara, y le había soltado a Sakura, en un tono alegre característico de su personalidad "_Nada de eso Sakura-chan, ¡Sasuke va a salir conmigo! ¡De veras!_". La kunoichi había soltado un poco el agarre, tal vez por la sorpresa; él solo levantó una de sus cejas, que él recordara, nunca le había dicho nada como para que sintiese esa confianza. Absolutamente nunca. Sasuke intentó dar su respuesta inmediatamente, que él ya la sabía desde que se fue de la aldea, pero fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de la persona frente suyo. "_Teme, mañana nos das la respuesta_, _donde el equipo 7 se reúne siempre._" Luego, como había llegado de imprevisto se había ido de la misma forma, dejándolos solos.

–Tsk –torció su lengua en desgano y cólera.

Había sido Naruto el que le había interrumpido el día de ayer. Él estaba listo para dar su respuesta desde hacía años, cuando Sakura había intentado detenerle cuando salía de Konoha.

–¡Naruto, no interrumpas a Sasuke-kun!

–Pero es que Sakura-chan, este teme se está demorando un montón. ¡De veras!

–¡Tú eres quien le ha dicho que hoy día nos dé la respuesta! –devolvió Sakura dándole un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza–. Sasuke-kun, ahora sí, te escuchamos.

Estos dos nunca terminaban. Sasuke se fastidió, debía haber dado la respuesta el día anterior. Se apoyó en el barandal del puente con los brazos y los miró, dando a entender que iba a dar su respuesta.

–Dobe.

–¡No me digas dobe, teme!

–Y Sasuke-kun ¿cuál es tu respuesta? –señaló la kunoichi, acercándose a su amor de la academia y de después de esta.

–Tsk. Ya lo dije, el dobe.

–¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras dobe, teme!

–Pe pe pero Sasuke-kun –tartamudeó la kunoichi–. Él es hombre y además, además, es escandaloso, siempre hace bulla y ustedes siempre andan peleando.

–Teme, creo que necesitamos una explicación ¡De veras!

–Usuratonkachi –suspiró. ¿Por qué se hacían tanto problema? ¿No podían aceptar su respuesta y ya? Trató de relajarse, por primera vez en su vida. Pensó un momento y se explicó lo más sencillo que pudo– Naruto nunca hace lo que le pido.

–Pero Sasuke-kun ¿acaso eso es algo bueno?

–Sí teme, yo tampoco entiendo. ¡Explícate! ¡De veras!

Par de cabezas de huecas. Nunca lo entenderían con palabras. Pensó un poco más, tal vez con un ejemplo.

–Sakura, cuando me estaba yendo de la aldea –comenzó a hablar, viendo directamente en los ojos verdes–, al principio trataste de detenerme, pero luego dijiste que incluso te irías conmigo.

Sakura asintió, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Sakura-chan, ¡Nunca me constaste eso! –interrumpió Naruto. Nadie le prestó atención.

–Naruto, cuando me estaba yendo de la aldea –esta vez habló con los ojos fijos en los azules–, trataste de detenerme con todas tus fuerzas, incluso después… No te has rendido nunca.

–Teme, sigo sin entender.

Sakura asintió, aún un poco confundida, tratando de procesar la información recibida. Ella era inteligente, y después de unos breves segundos, comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

–Yo… –su voz se oía entrecortada, probablemente por el llanto–, yo entiendo Sasuke-kun.

Sakura ya estaba lejos en ese instante.

–¡Teme, no entiendo! Me tienes que explicar.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

–Usuratonkachi –susurró y luego continuó, elevando levemente el tono de voz–. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si elegía a Sakura?

–Pues –se quedó callado durante unos segundos–, te hubiera convencido de que solo yo puedo estar contigo. ¡De veras!

–Esa es la respuesta.

–¿Por qué te hubiera obligado?

Sasuke quiso pegarle. Se acercó con la intención, cogió a Naruto por las solapas de su conocido chal naranja y negro y le pegó…

Un golpe de labios.

Uno que luego comenzó a transformarse en una batalla húmeda de labios, lenguas y dientes. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire apremió.

Naruto no volvió a preguntar acerca del por qué.

De hecho, esa no era la única razón. Había una que era la derivada de las mil y una razones por las que Naruto era la persona que él había elegido.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba porque era diferente a él, porque siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana, porque era capaz de llenar el silencio de su vida, porque nunca se rendía cuando se trataba de él, porque lo admiraba, porque era el ninja más fuerte vivo que conocía, porque le gustaba la firmeza de sus ojos azules y muchas otras cosas más… en fin, porque estaba seguro, Naruto nunca lo dejaría, así él le dijera que lo quería lejos.

De todas maneras, tampoco le permitiría irse con otra persona, porque así como Naruto le hubiera perseguido hasta que aceptase que era el mejor para él, él hubiera hecho lo mismo con Naruto.

* * *

Tiempo, meses después, aparezco con algo nuevo... Es una historia bastante cortita, pero divertida... creo XD.

Que si Kishimoto puede hacer lo que viene en gana con el manga, yo puedo hacer lo mismo en una historia :P

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
